The Last
by Kanan
Summary: The last of Watari's friends from the world of the living has just died, and the scientist is finding it dificult to hold a smile. Can Tatsumi and the others get back the poor man's smile for him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei! …That was so hard to say…!

The Last

Watari is usually a happy, easy-going guy, but death is hard on everyone. It was a normal day in the life of the shinigami when Konoe brought Watari a letter. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi and Hisoka were there at the time, and they watched in horror as Watari's smile melted away into one of pain and anguish. Watari put a hand up to cover his mouth as the other slowly crinkled up the notice. Konoe patted him on the back, and soon, the smile was back. But, anyone who was anyone could tell it was a false smile, unlike the so many genuine ones the man shared.

"I'll be fine. Thank you…"

He left the office early that day. Apparently, the last friend Watari has in his former life had just died. He wore all black and left his hair hang low as he stood in the back of the crowd at the service. He didn't say a word, but inside, he was screaming and crying. It felt like dying all over again. After everyone had gone, he remained to look upon the grave. He placed a small, yellow rose upon the coffin. He stared down at the engravings made on the side. They held the names of every person in their friendship group. Watari's name was the first, because he was the one who died first and that filled him with grief. All his friends began dying right after he did, and he couldn't help but blame himself for it. He collapsed onto the grass and moaned loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

The last, chapter 2 

It was cold and dark and lonely in his lab, but he couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be. He almost enjoyed the bleakness, and no smile would come to him. 003 was nowhere in sight, and so he was completely alone. His hair was a lot messier than usual, but for once, he didn't care what kind of disheveled state he was in. He apparently hadn't heard the quiet knock on the entrance door to the lab, nor had he noticed Tatsumi enter his area. Tatsumi had heard Watari return, and knew the man had a cot set up there. He went to the far back area of the lab, being as quiet as possible.

Soon, he came to the back room and looked inside. A mop of curly blonde hair was basically the only visible sight he saw. Watari was sitting on his cot facing away from the door. He took a few cautious steps inside. Watari hadn't noticed.

"Yutaka?"

The body jumped slightly. Slowly, Watari turned around, and Tatsumi almost gasped. Watari's hair wasn't the only messy thing about the man. His face was not 'normal'… Watari had no smile at all, his eyes were red, and tears were streaming down over his face.

"Oh, Yutaka…"

Tatsumi sat next to the sorrowful man on the cot and stared at him, sympathetically. Watari refused to face him, and his shoulders shook as he tried to contain his sobs.

"Yutaka… you can't do this to yourself. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Tatsumi…"

"Hm?"

Watari finally looked up at him, and the tears were coming down faster. Watari sniffled and tried his hardest to get the words out.

"It's…it's my fault…!"

"Don't…"

"I had to be the reason for this… a-and now I'm alone! I've got no one left with me…!"

"You're wrong."

Watari gasped at his chin was lifted up by Tatsumi's strong hand. He tried to look away from the secretary's eyes, but found himself looking, anyway. What he saw wasn't an angry look, but one filled with feeling and hope and sympathy.

"You aren't alone, Yutaka. You know I'm not going anywhere, and neither are the others. In life and death, you lose friends and you gain them. And for all eternity… I will make sure you're never alone."

"Tatsumi…"

Watari couldn't hold it in any longer and he collapsed against the other man. He held onto the front of Tatsumi's shirt as his body racked with sobs. Tatsumi wrapped one arm around his friend as the other patted his head.

"Shh… it's okay now."

"D-don't leave me…"

"I wont go anywhere."


End file.
